Una eleccion para el futuro
by Verempay
Summary: Porque Kyo, Yuki y Tohru tenían mucho que decir en ese instante... cuando Kyo mostro su otra forma


Notas: Aquí con unas de las parejas que me mueven el Kokoro y es claro un mundo alternativo que conste, volviendo a ver la serie cuando Kyo se transforma y Yuki y Tohru lo tratan de detener

Advertencias: Ninguna

 **Una elección para el futuro**

Prov. Normal

La lluvia que caía con suave frialdad, la neblina abundaba en el lugar y con gran dolor una tensión se instalaba sobre las personas que ahí están.

\- Kyo me das miedo… pero aun asi quiero quedarme contigo… vivir juntos, comer juntos… poder llegar a un futuro donde podamos estar juntos.

Un tenue silencio se esparció, todos estaban a la expectativa: la decisión de Kyo, la esperanza de Tohru y la incertidumbre de Yuki, no era algo que se tomara a la ligera, el modo de vida para el futuro de desencadenaría ahí mismo.

\- Mientes, ni tu ni nadie podría querer quedarse junto a mí- se escuchó de pronto una voz rasposa, brutal y triste- ¡MIRAME!- gruño Kyo tan fuerte haciendo volar a las aves cercanas- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa asi?! ¡Soy un monstruo!

\- Kyo tú no eres un…

\- ¿Qué no te das cuenta Tohru? Eres ciega o que, no lograr ver…

\- ¡Basta! ¡Cállate de una buena vez gato estúpido!- grito Yuki sin poder controlarse más- ¡Deja de hacer el bruto y no huyas de nosotros!

\- Tu- dijo Kyo volteando a verle- Es fácil para ti decirlo, siempre has sido aceptado, querido y necesitado por todos. Nunca has experimentado el rechazo de los demás. Tú eres tan afortunado de eso y a pesar de saberlo tienes el descaro de pedirme algo imposible…

\- ¡Eres tu el que no entiende! ¡Una vez que entras en confianza eres abierto con todos! Es cierto que no he sufrido tanto como tú, pero siempre he admirado que quieras superarlo, al igual cuando luchamos nunca te das por vencido y lo sigues intentando. Por eso te pido que no te rindas con nosotros…no… no te rindas contigo mismo.

Sentimientos y pensamientos ocultos, por fin revelados. Kyo no sabía que pensar la persona que tanto odiaba… lo admiraba y ahora le pedía que no se rindiera.

\- Kyo…- llamo Tohru- … pienso que para ti debe de ser difícil poder creernos, pero te suplico que confíes en lo que te decimos- lentamente se acerca a Kyo y le agarra de la cara- queremos estar contigo… quiero quedarme contigo Kyo.

\- …

Los primeros rayos de la mañana se alcanzaban a ver, el roció de un nuevo día se sentía en la piel y un nuevo camino para el futuro esperaba ser abierto.

\- Mi madre, siempre me decía que era hermoso, y que me quería; pero llegue a comprender que solo lo decía porque no me aceptaba por completo- hablo Kyo con tristeza ya en su forma humana- pero ambos me hablan sin juzgarme a pesar de que vieron lo que hay oculto en mi interior- mira a Tohru con dulzura- ¿Por qué tú?- se acerca a ella- Tohru, ¿Por qué yo?- termina abrazándola por un momento- ¿Por qué siempre dices las palabras que quiero escuchar?- termino un pequeño gato naranja con lágrimas en sus ojos, cayendo en las rodillas de la chica y profundamente dormido.

\- … porque te amo, de cualquier forma en la que te vea, el carácter que tengas, los gustos y hobbies que tengas…bueno o malo, no harán que mis sentimientos por ti cambien Kyo…te amo.

\- … ¿Se lo dirás cuando este despierto?- pregunto Yuki viendo el rostro de la chica totalmente sonrojado.

\- Si… pero por ahora han sido demasiadas cosas- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Guardarías lo que dije por un tiempo más? – pido poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Claro- respondió con una sonrisa cómplice

\- Gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regresaron en silencio a la casa de Shigure, que apenas los vio empezó a reír. Mientras el pequeño gato seguía dormido en los brazos de Tohru, y por la sonrisa que mostraba, seguro que tenía un buen sueño.

Yuki quien se había quedado atrás veía todo con una sonrisa sincera.

\- "El dolor que he sufrido quizás no se comparara al de Kyo, pero no por eso me dejare vencer por él. Para él ya se ha abierto un pasaje para el futuro, por lo que yo también debo de buscar el mío"- pensó el peli plata. – "Sera mejor que la cuides gato estúpido"

\- "Finalmente…madre ¿me estás viendo? Puedes descansar en paz, no necesitas preocuparte por mi… yo estaré bien a partir de ahora… voy a luchar" – dijo el pequeño gato abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

\- Bienvenido a casa Kyo

\- He regresado…Tohru.

….

Vale esto lo había escrito antes de leer el manga, y me sorprendí en que en algunas cosas tenía la vaga idea. n.n

Sin más me despido

Kuro Neko Verempay


End file.
